


First Dance

by LokiNeedsHugs1031



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 1940's music, Boy Kissing, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Cute, Dancing, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, First Dance, Fluff, Human Castiel, Kisses, M/M, cuteness, dean and cas - Freeform, dean and cas dance, extreme fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 03:14:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5769202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiNeedsHugs1031/pseuds/LokiNeedsHugs1031
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a part of my 'First Time For Everything' but I heard I Wanna Be Loved" by Shirley Horn and thought these two need a first dance and because it's the Bunker it's gotta be 40's music.<br/>This is for CrowleysMooseSquirrelsAngel, she was having a crap day and I really really hope this cheers her up <3<br/>Inspired by this song and please listen, this is the song they're dancing to: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HiBNjWrd1Nk</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angelofthequeers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelofthequeers/gifts).



            They’d been out hunting for near two weeks, a case that was a simple vamp case in the beginning then turned into a whole damn nest. Something they hadn’t planned on, and to be honest, as much as Dean enjoyed cutting the heads off those fuckers he was sick to death of them. It was the first time home to the Bat Cave in sometime. The first two days, all three, Sam, Dean and Cas slept after scouring showers and twelve hour bouts of sleeping, well deserved.

            It was the third day, evening coming up fast, but who could tell, that Dean and Cas were rummaging through boxes that neighbored their ‘living room’. Cas came across the record player. In perfect working condition, and Dean was grinning the whole time that he set it up, after all, despite his cassette cases, vinyl was by far the best invention by mankind. There were records in a box packed next to it. He didn’t recognize any of the titles, a few of the artists, old jazz and shit from the 40’s. What he didn’t expect was Cas’ lighting up like a Christmas tree at the new music before him, asking questions that Dean didn’t have an answer for. And only because Cas’ eyes were sparkling in a way he hadn’t seen in days, due to exhaustion, he gave in and let him pick one of the surprisingly clean records. Out of habit, something he remembered from long ago, his Mom he thought distantly, blew possibly non-existent dust off the black ridges and placed it on the turn-table.

            The smooth voice of a woman began to trickle from the aged speakers, only slightly crackling, soon joining was soft piano and horns. A barely there, gentle and rare smile graced Cas’ lips, “I like this,” and he didn’t say ‘it’s so much subtler than your rock’n roll’ but he was thinking it.

            Dean almost made a point to mock, or joke, but he found himself tongue tied as he studied the gold flickering of the fireplace light dancing off his angel’s face, “I know you like music Cas, why didn’t you tell me you like this soft stuff?”

            Cas idly shrugged, “I hadn’t the mind to do so I suppose,”

            “You ever danced before? Like, slow dance, you guys don’t have angel prom at some point and time?” Dean wasn’t sure why but horrid disco moves came to mind, all he had ever done is slow dance, and he would admit it was to impress the chicks. Always. It was the sap factor that would win him a lay. But when he was looking at Cas’ blue eyes staring forward appreciatively, he couldn’t identify what he was feeling.

            “I have not, when would I ever have a mind for a ‘slow dance’ whatever that is exactly. Is that a type of rocking to and fro?” Cas cocked his head in typical fashion, gaze switching to the record player as the lyrics played on, “The woman wants to be loved, what an honest sentiment. Nothing so brash as your ACDC”

            Dean grinned genuinely, he chuckled and shook his head, “Come on,” he got up from the floor and reached out a hand to Cas, “Come on, up,” he repeated himself. Cas didn’t argue and took his hand and Dean tugged him close, “Okay then, it’s simple, take this hand in mine, I’m not sure how this works with two dudes but who cares. Since I’m teachin’ I’m leadin’, so one hand on my shoulder, the other in my hand,” he said as he rested his other hand on Cas’ waist, “Got it?”

            “Simple enough,” Cas answered, brow furrowed as if he were studying something completely serious.

            “Okay, now, sway to the beat, that’s it,” Dean was still grinning and tried his best not to make a joke out of this, especially how Cas was being so calculating, so robotic. But it came to the point where he was forced to say something, “Hey, hey, look at me,”

            Cas looked up from their feet, “Am I not performing this correctly?”

            Dean couldn’t help but laugh, “Cas, babe, relax, this isn’t combat, this is the cheesy shit I swore not to do and you’re making me do it. So go with it, this is supposed to be fun. Stop thinking.” He kissed him.

            Cas fell into the touch like he’d always known it, “I like these lyrics,” he pressed himself closer to Dean as they swayed very gently back and forth, the only light in the room the flickering of dying embers. Cas pressed his cheek to Dean’s with a soft breath.   _Embrace me until our hearts beat intermingle, wrong or right. I feel like acting my age and pass the stage of merely turtle doving,_ “Such a simple request, don’t think?”

            “Hmm?” Dean murmured, eyes closed almost against his will.

            “You and I are neither wrong or right? Because our hearts beat intermingle?” Cas tucked his nose against the nape of Dean’s neck and kissed there, lingering, hot breath against wet flesh, “Isn’t that what we’re all about? Wrong or right?”

            “We’re all kinds of right sweetheart,” Dean abandoned their slow dance pose and simply drew Cas’ arms around his own shoulders and tugged him closer by his waist. He pulled away only a fraction of space enough to capture Cas’ mouth. Slow, lazy, careful kisses, tongue soft and questing against the seam of Cas’ lips as his hands roamed over the globes of Cas’ bottom urging him closer with the slightest of encouraging squeezes.

            “I like slow dance,” Cas grinned against Dean’s mouth, “I enjoy us, this ‘wrong or right’…I’m in no mood of resisting either” he quoted the next line of the song and Dean was only smiling wider.

            “Turtle doving,” Dean laughed dipping down and kissing Cas once more, with fervency and now, a mission, “I don’t know what that is babe, but if it’s just kissing and hoping, high school bullshit, we’re far past that. I love you, every inch of you.”

            “Is this what dancing consists of? Kisses and confessions?”

            “Nah, not in my experience,” Dean smirked, candy apple green eyes turning towards the ceiling, “But with us, you? Fuck yeah.”


End file.
